Uroloth Ascending
Uroloth Ascending is the fourth saga of Overture V. This saga was the unmasking and reveal of Uroloth's true identity. Synopsis Storm clouds gathered, the city of Belmont grew quiet, Uroloth had at last arrived. The Siege of Belmont Sage Reinhardt gathered the citizens of Belmont and informed them of grave news, Uroloth was well on his way to Belmont. The Sage told the citizens they must defend the city and left, claiming he mustn’t interfere. The citizens of Belmont could only watch in horror as the undead ranks of Uroloth's army overran the city. The citizens put up a great fight but were overwhelmed and forced to fall back to the arena. What happened next was unexpected. Uroloth claimed he had found what he was looking for and left the city, Belmont was spared. The militia assembled looked at the wreckage left by Uroloth and while most of the city was untouched, the church had been blown apart. Inside the church, it was discovered the Demon Blade Sage Reinhardt had stored in the place had been taken, determined to find out just what Uroloth wanted the sword for, the group headed out to Uroloth's tower. The Man With No Name At Uroloth's tower, an Uroloth without a mask was seen and surprisingly he was a face familiar to some. The old foe of Naturelles, The Man With No Name was Uroloth's true identity. The Man With No Name told his tale to the gathered warriors. After the fight in the colony when denied Contrivion, The Man With No Name found himself a weak wreck, he became a recluse and hid from the world. When rumors of the beast known as Artheemius Lyeench being defeated and a blade known as the Demon Blade coming into existence reached his ears, he at last found purpose once more. The Man With No Name manged to reach Tinuviel's son and learned how to raise the dead from him. From there, he created a vast undead army, all with the intent of finding the Demon Blade. The man With No name knew his creation was a crafty one and surmised that instead of letting itself be beat, it would seal itself within its own sword. The Man With No Name, now possessing the Demon Blade, let the blade become one with himself and gained all the powers his creation had. Artheemius Lyeench The Man With No Name, flew to the front on the castle and proclaimed it was a new age, the Age of Artheemius when an unexpected visitor arrived, Puhdas Herra. Puhdas Herra called The Man With No Name her brother and then it became clear, Uroloth was The Man With No Name who was in fact, the legend himself, Artheemius Lyeench. The two Gods dueled and in the end, Artheemius with his new found power managed to defeat Puhdas, stole her hammer and sent her into the Void. Artheemius was about to smite all present with his newly obtained hammer when he was suddenly encased in a stone prison and trapped, a victim of a spell. The caster of the spell was the ever mysterious Sage Reinhradt. The New Mantle Sage Reinhardt was even older than thought, he had been living since the times of the Puhdas Herra herself. Reinhardt revealed he was part of the Mantle, a group dedicated to defeating Artheemius should Puhdas ever fall, a group that had only one member now, he. Reinhardt christened the warriors who had seen the rise of Artheemius once more the New Mantle. Reinhardt said the prison he had sealed Artheemius in forever wouldn't hold and a powerful blade would be needed to defeat him. Cor'ag Sharvac suggested seeking the Sacred Sword of Harracktor and the Sage, having no other ideas, agreed to seek out this blade. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 5